An Unfortunate Blind Date
by BaMbUcHaMuShRoOmS
Summary: Ginny helps Hermione find a blind date on the internet. The question is, who is Hermione's blind date. Don't tell us it's....SNAPE! R&R!


A Series of Unfortunate Blind Dates  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot and the wacky-blind-date-internet guys.  
  
A/N: I think I have actually gone bonkers! This story is going to have chapters!  
  
Hermione was really depressed because she hadn't had a date in quite some time, so   
  
Ginny decided to help her out. One day, they got onto an internet dating site for magical   
  
people. Hermione was kind of uncertain considering that she had tried internet dating sites   
  
once before and had gotten paired up with none other than Snape! ( Don't ask.)   
  
" Let's see Hermione, let's put you down as 20 years old-" Then hermione interrupted.  
  
" Are you crazy Ginny? I'm only 17 years old!"  
  
" Don't worry about it Hermione! Now where was I? Oh yes, you are 20 years old, 5'6   
  
with chesnut brown wavy hair. In your spare time you like to… go shopping. There! All   
  
done! We should get a candidate in a few minutes!"  
  
" Ginny! Practically the only thing that is true about me in there is that I'm 5'6 and have   
  
brown hair!"  
  
" Chesnut hair"  
  
" Same difference! I'm going to go on a date and the guy is going to think I'm a total   
  
geek!" said Hermione.  
  
" Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, have I taught you nothing? You're supposed to lie   
  
on these things! Everyone knows that!" dink dink  
  
" What's that Ginny?"  
  
" It looks like we have a candidate!"  
  
Chapter 2: The first candidate  
  
" Oh, Hermione this guy seems like a good one! He's 20 years old, 6'1 with light blonde   
  
hair, likes to please the woman he is dating. Awwww! This guy seems so sweet!"   
  
" Ginny, I won't know until I meet him. Remember, everyone is supposed to lie on these   
  
things!"  
  
" Hermione, no one ever lies on these things! Don't you know that? Have I taught you   
  
nothing?" Hermione rolls her eyes.  
  
Then Ginny said, " Okay, you two will meet in Hogsmeade tomorrow at seven o' clock  
  
Sharp. He's going to be wearing a black robe with a midnight blue scarf. Now I have to   
  
go and meet up with Ron. See you!" And with that Ginny left the girls dormitory.  
  
Hermione went to go find Hary and tell him about the blind date. She found him in the   
  
common room playing wizard's chess with Ron, Harry was being slaughtered by Ron as   
  
usual.  
  
" Hey Hermione." mumbled Harry.  
  
" Hi! You guys won't believe what Ginny just set up for me to do!"  
  
" Let me guess," said Ron, " You are going to go out on a blind date with a guy   
  
tomorrow at seven."   
  
" Yeah, how'd you know?"   
  
" Ginny just told us." Harry said.   
  
" Isn't it the stupidest thing you've ever heard of?" asked hermione.  
  
" Not really." both boys chanted in unison.  
  
" But what if he is a psycho killer or a death eater or something?" said Hermione.  
  
" Trust us Hermione, it won't be a psycho killer or a death eater. Those kind of people   
  
actually have some dignity. They won't go onto an internet dating site where dumb little   
  
teenagers pretend they're 20 just to get a date." said Ron. Both boys broke out in   
  
laughter.   
  
Then Hermione said, " Queen to A4."  
  
" Hermione! You made me loose! What's your problem?" said Ron fuming.  
  
" You two are my problem, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!" said Hermione.   
  
It was the next day and Hermione couldn't concentrate on her classes. All she could   
  
think about was tonight. Finally, classes were over for the day and everyone was heading   
  
to the Great Hall for dinner. Right before Hermione was about to sit down, Ginny came   
  
up behind her and grabbed her arm dragging her away from the table.   
  
" Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Hermione trying to wrench from Ginny's grasp.  
  
" I'm going to help you get ready for your date."  
  
" But, couldn't this wait until after dinner? I'm starving!"  
  
" No, you don't want to get bloated. And plus, you have to save room for you dinner   
  
tonight with your date. Now come on! I don't have all day here!" Then the two girls   
  
rushed upstairs to get ready.  
  
Chapter 3: The date  
  
Ginny practically rubbed Hermione raw with all the exfoliations and creams and makeup.   
  
" Ginny? Are we done now? I'm so tired! I'll probably fall asleep in my dates coffee, or  
  
Butterbeer, whatever!"  
  
" Hermione, I can tell you're nervous, so I'm gonna come along on the date with you. Well, not   
  
with you, technically. You get the idea! If you want to get out of the date, just throw the ketchup  
  
bottle off the table."  
  
" But Ginny, won't he think I'm spastic or something?"  
  
" Okay, if he stares at you funny after you throw the ketchup bottle, just say you have a very   
  
rare disease in which you are allergic to ketchup and tend to throw ketchup bottles."  
  
" Oh, great! That'll work!" said Hermione sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
" It's almost time! We better get you to Hogsmeade!"  
  
So the two girls trudged off. Hermione kept making mad dashes to get away but then Ginny   
  
finally put a spell on her so she would stop trying to run away. They finally arrived. Hermione's   
  
date was cute! But he looked like he was wearing a wig. And it looked like he had a lightning scar   
  
on his forehead. No, it couldn't be Harry. I saw him in the common room studdying when we left.  
  
" Hello Hermione" said her date.  
  
" Hello, wait, how did you know my name? I haven't told it to you yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Because Heremione, it's me!" her date ripped off the wig and took off the cloak.  
  
" You should have seen you're face Hermione!" said Ginny doubled over with laughter.  
  
"So you guys played a trick on me? You made me worry all day long, so I've probably gotten   
  
an A- on my potions test! My average in potions is ruined because of your joke?!" screeched  
  
Hermione.   
  
" Yep." replied Ginny and Harry.   
  
" I'm going to kill you two!" laughed Hermione. She jumped on top of them and they all fell to   
  
the ground in a fit of laughter. They all promised they would never ever go on a blind date. 


End file.
